


Smutember 2019-No Regrets

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, First Time, Girls Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Adora asks Glimmer and Bow explore her body.





	Smutember 2019-No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember Request by 321rg.tumblr.com

It started with a clumsy kiss. The best friend squad sat on Glimmer’s bed, hanging in the air. She and Adora shared another. Adora’s life changed so much since joining the rebellion. The trio awkwardly pulled off their clothes, which was difficult because everyone dressed in complicated layers. 

Adora’s tepidness increased with her nakediness. A blush spread across her body. Glimmer noticed. 

“ Adora, our you alright?” 

“It’s just that I've never really done something like this before and I know I look weird.” 

“What? Adora you’re hot! Bow is she hot?” 

“Totally.” Bow sat their, cross-legged, hands cupped over his erection. “But if you’re not comfortable, we can stop.”

“Yeah, we would never want to do something you would be uncomfortable with.’ She brought in Adora for a hug. Bow joined in on Adora’s otherside. 

She placed her head on Glimmer’s should. She took in the feeling of Glimmer’s skin against her own. The warmth of Glimmer’s skin filled her heart. “Thanks guys. I think… I think I can do this.” 

“If things get too intense, or you get uncomfortable, just let us know. And we’ll stop.” 

Adora looked into Glimmer’s eyes and gave her a stronger, more confident kiss. The kisses traveled down Glimmer’s body. After a series of kisses across her stomach. She reached Glimmer pussy. Her wet puffy lips was framed by curly pink hair. After a beat, Adora ran her tongue over Glimmer’s welcoming sex. 

A cry escaped Glimmer’s lips. Adora technique was clumsy, but she made up for it in eagerness. While Adora was exploring down south, Bow crawled to Glimmer’s head, leaving his erection in her face. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his rod in. Glimmer was being stimulated at both ends. It wasn’t long until she reached climax. A flood of vaginal fluid sprayed Adora in her face.

“Oh my gosh! Adora are okay?” Glimmer rushed to comfort her friend, handing her a towel. 

Adora wiped her face. “I’m fine, I just didn’t expect it to, you know, fly in my face like that.” 

“Yeah, I’m a squirter,” Glimmer admitted. She pulled Adora in for another hug. 

“Did...did it feel good?”

“Adora. It felt amazing! Are you ready for your turn.”

Adora took a big breath before answering. “Yes.”

Glimmer sat down with Adora laying down in her lap, using her stomach as a pillow. “Spread your legs.” The sparkling princess told her. She obeyed. Bow crawled to between her legs. His length slide along her wet sex. 

“I’ve heard it hurts the first time.” 

Bow contended rubbing as her explained. “Yes it can hurt, even bleed the first time, but if you’re careful enough.” He gently inserted himself into her. “All that can be avoided.” 

Bow was right it didn’t hurt, but it was a lot. New sensations filled Adora’s body. He went slow, as not to overwhelm Adora. She moaned at the feeling of penetration while Glimmer petted her head. As Bow increased his speed, Adora’s breath grew heavy. It wasn’t long until Adora felt Bow cum inside her. 

The dance continued in the night, at the end the best friend squad cuddled together. Glimmer pulled in Adora. “Any regrets?” 

Adora felt herself smile. “No.”


End file.
